koidanoaidanofandomcom-20200213-history
Sayuri Himeno
Sayuri Himeno (姫乃 さゆり Himeno Sayuri) is a long time childhood friend of Hijiri and has a secret crush on him. She was one of the most popular members of the Broadcasting Club and is currently the Treasurer of the Student Council. Appearance Sayuri is a beautiful girl with long silky black hair. Her looks have made her the most popular girl in school. She is viewed as a Yamato Nadeshiko, the ideal Japanese woman. She seems to wear enough make-up that Tsubaki noticed it when she got close to him. She is tall and slender; her style is very nice and modest. She gives off an honor student vibe. Personality Sayuri is very intelligent and perceptive, so she easily understands what others are thinking. She is generally self-possessed and calm except when she is being teased about Hijiri, which will make her blush and lose her composure. Relationships Hijiri Jouran Sayuri is Hijiri's best friend. They've known each other since elementary school and even though at first they didn't get along they grew closer when they had to organize their school's Christmas Party. They talk on a first name basis, which means they're really close. Hijiri initially joined the Broadcasting Club because Sayuri told him she wanted to be a news broadcaster when they were little; coincidentally, Sayuri joined the club to be around him. When Sayuri started to be friendly with Tsubaki, Hijiri became jealous and rejected an alliance with him during the elections without consulting it with her, when she confronted him about it they became distant. After Sayuri changed her candidacy from President to Treasurer and got elected to be in the Student Council they stopped talking to each other and Hijiri gave her position in the Broadcasting Club to someone else. After the school sports festival he called her and apologizes, letting her know that he did it to avoid rumors from the school girls who might be jealous of her. Hijiri is jealous of Tsubaki's relationship with Sayuri, not realizing Sayuri is in love with him since they were kids. In chapter 27, Sayuri and Hijiri became a couple. Haru Tsubaki Sayuri and Tsubaki have very similar personalities, which makes them clash when they first meet. When Sayuri tricks Kanoko into joining the pageant, Tsubaki decides she's untrustworthy. They both are going through a similar love situation with Hijiri and Kanoko, so they unknowingly talk about it and understand each other. They haven't accepted their friendship, but it's obvious to the readers that despite claiming otherwise, they do get along. Kanoko Naedoko Sayuri tricks Kanoko into joining the beauty pageant to make her look pretty in front of everyone so she won't be able to go unnoticed and scheme in secret anymore, but after getting to know her she stops her plan and locks her in a closet to stop her from competing. Kanoko initially wanted to be nice to her because she thought she was Tsubaki's friend, but after that incident she stops being friendly and doesn't trust her anymore. Sayuri refers to Kanoko as "Kanoko-Chan" and tries to warn her about the Student Council President knowing she is the mastermind behind the Newspaper Club. When Sayuri and Yabuki are competing for the President Position, Kanoko suggests them joining forces, but in the end Hijiri declines without Sayuri's consent. Kanoko and Sayuri are both elected to be in the Student Council and in recent chapters Kanoko seems to be warming up to her. Mitsuki Ouji Ouji is in love with Sayuri, but knows that Sayuri likes Hijiri. He considers Sayuri and Hijiri his best friends and will do anything he can to protect and help them. When Tsubaki tries to use Ouji for one of Kanoko's schemes, Sayuri asks him to stop messing with him. You Yabuki Yabuki and Sayuri were competing against each other during the elections, but now they're both part of the Student Council. Category:Female